Waking to Weakness
by rasmus3
Summary: It's a new moon, and as Inuyasha waits for the sun to rise he falls asleep. When he wakes up he's still a human, but the sun had already risen! What's going on!What are they going to do?
1. New Moon

Hey everyone!! hope u like my ff!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha {unfortunately}  
  
It was a new moon, and Inuyasha was waiting for the sun to rise. He was very tired but refused to even close eyes for a single minute.  
  
"You really need to at least get some sleep." Kagome told him politely.  
  
"I said I don't need any sleep, ok! I don't want to take any chances. What if a demon shows up and tries to attack us and we aren't ready?" Inuyasha retorted back.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha's head nodding up and down and then his eyes slowly shut. She knew he had fallen asleep, and she wasn't about to wake him. He'd had a hard day and needed the rest.  
  
The sun was starting to rise above the trees swaying in the wind. Kagome waited until it had fully risen, and then looked at Inuyasha. She jumped up and gasped, waking him up. It wasn't what she has expected at all.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
Kagome was starring at him unblinkingly. "Your... Your..."  
  
"My what?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Your hair." she finally got it all out.  
  
"What about my..." He saw his hair flying around in the breeze, "AH!!! What the hell is going on!!?? Why is my hair still black!?" he yelled.  
  
"I don't know. This hasn't happened before has it?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Uh, no!" What am I supposed do?" Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
"How about we go to Sango and Mikoku? Maybe they can help. "She responded calmly.  
  
"Ok, fine. Let's go then." he told her hurriedly.  
  
They rode on Kagome's bike to look for them. Fortunately they found them on the road. Sango had gone back to her village for a few days and Miroku insisted on going all well, for protection. {ya, right}  
  
Sango and Miroku saw them coming over a hill. "It looks like Inuyasha still has his black hair, does it not?" Miroku asked his companion.  
  
Sango put her hand above her eyes to shield the sun's bright rays, "It does. But and the sun has risen already. It should've turned back to its regular color by now. Let's go and ask him what happened."  
  
"That's a good idea." Sango and Miroku headed toward Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
They soon met up with each other along the road. "Ya, ya I know.  
My hair's still black." Inuyasha said, trying to avoid as my questions  
as possible.  
  
"Do you know why it's doing this?" Sango asked, concerned.  
  
"No. Otherwise we would've done something by now." Inuyasha  
said, still angry.  
  
"Alright then. Seeing as there's no explanation as to why this  
is happening, I think we should go to Lady Kaede and see what she  
thinks."  
  
"Yes, I bet Kaede knows why this happened and can tell us what  
we need to do." Kagome added, "What do you think Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ok, fine. But let's just hurry up." he said impatiently.  
  
The first part of their traveling was in silence. Sango and Kagome were by themselves in front, and Miroku and Inuyasha were hanging back a ways. Miroku decided to ask Inuyasha, "So what exactly happened last night? Just to see if there's anything unusual that might help us figure this thing out."  
  
"Well, we were waiting for the sun to come up, and since I was really tired I accidentally fell asleep. Kagome didn't wake me up because she said earlier that I needed the sleep. When the sun was rising I woke up because Kagome made a noise. She told me about my hair. I freaked out. Then we went looking for you. Nothing unusual is there??" Inuyasha informed him.  
  
"I see. Have you ever been asleep when the sun was rising?" he  
asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No." he answered.  
  
"That may be the reason for all this." Miroku told him.  
  
"I don't think so. What would that have anything to do with  
this??" Inuyasha responded.  
  
"I was jus trying to help. It doesn't look like you're doing  
anything to help." Miroku retorted.  
  
"I'm answering all your stupid questions aren't I?" he said.  
  
Miroku didn't say anything in response. They were done talking  
to each other, for now.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this happen before" Kagome told  
her friend, as they walked along.  
  
"Me either. Better not say anything to Inuyasha about it though.  
He seemed pretty upset." Sango advised her.  
  
"Ya, I know." Kagome answered, "You should've heard him when he  
saw it though."  
  
Sango laughed at the thought of him screaming over his hair.  
Kagome joined in.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had caught up with them since they were  
slowed down by their talking. "What do you two think you're laughing  
at?"  
  
"Nothing." Kagome responded, "We can laugh at whatever we want,  
whenever we want."  
  
"Women." Miroku said shaking his head.  
  
By the time they had run out of things to talk about they had  
already reached the village the Lady Kaede was residing in for the  
time being.  
  
Kagome knocked politely on the door, but Inuyasha went right in.  
The others followed behind silently.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to fix this!?" he exclaimed,  
pointing to hair.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. I have been expecting you. Please, everyone  
have a seat.  
  
All but Inuyasha sat down. He was too mad to sit right now. "I  
don't need to sit. I need how to find out how to fix whatever's going  
on, NOW!"  
  
"I can understand you may be angry, but you need to..." Kaede was  
cut off by Inuyasha's impatient voice, "I don't need to do anything!  
OK?!"  
  
Kagome stood up, her hands in the shape of a fist at her sides,  
"Sit boy!"  
  
The uncontrollable Inuyahsa was laying face first on the ground. 


	2. Unexpected Help

_Well heres the next chappy! Hope u all lik!_

_I changed my name if u didnt notice._

_I dont own Inuyasha_

__

"Why'd you have to go and do that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as he got up from the floor into a sitting position.

"You wouldn't calm down and stop yelling, so I had to." She told him gently.

"You could've just told me." He said, not returning the gentle tone of voice.

"You wouldn't listen!" Kagome responded, her voice rising.

"All right you two, that's enough arguing for now." Kaede cut in before they could do any more fighting.

"Sorry. What were you going to say?" Kagome asked, eager to listen now that she had gotten situated again.

"Well, I was going to say that the first thing you need to do is get the rest of the Shikon jewel from Naraku." She began.

"Isn't that what we are doing now?" Inuyaha said in a sarcastic tone, "Trying to defeat him?"

"I suppose it is, but this is different." The lady answered, seeming to not notice the sarcasm, or just ignoring it.

"Just how different?" Miroku asked.

"But now you only have a certain amount of time before Inuyasha is a human forever." Lady Kaede informed him.

Kagome was suddenly afraid. Afraid for him. He would despise being a human. She knew how much he hated it when it was the new moon. "How long do we have?"

"5 months at the most." She told them calmly.

"Only that long to defeat Naraku? We have been trying to do this much longer than 5 months and still haven't succeeded." Sango said, speaking up for the first time tonight.

"I am truly sorry, but that is the time limit. IO cannot change that, although is wish I could." She answered, "You will have to work with what time you have, or your friend here will be a human forever. And I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't like that, would he?"

"Damn right, you old hag." He said loudly.

"Inuyasha! Is that any way to speak to your elders?" Kagome demanded, "You should know better than that!"

"Who cares?" he retorted back.

"I think Kagome is right, Inuyasha." Miroku add, taking sides with Kagome.

"Shut up monk!" he yelled, "Would you guys just get off my back!?"

She let out a long sigh. "I thought I said that there was already enough arguing for tonight?" said Kaede, raising her voice above the others.

"I'm sorry Lady Kaede. I'm sure Inuyasha is too." Miroku apologized, looking at Inuyasha.

"Keh." He said, crossing his arms across his chest, and turning his head the other way.

"There's no hope for him." Kaede told them, giving up, "Although there is one way I can be of assistance to you."

"How's that?" asked Sango.

"There is someone who can help you defeat Naraku."

"And who the hell would that be?" questioned Inuyasha, still upset.

"Kagura." The woman answered.

"Kagura. The one that was made by Naraku and is enslaved to him until he is gone?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes." She responded simply.

"Why would she want to help us kill him?" Sango said.

"I have recovered the information that she went to Sesshomoru for help since she was tired of being used by Naraku. She wanted his help in killing him, but he refused the offer she made him and told her to do it herself if she wanted to do it."

"My brother?! What was the offer?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"That he would get some of the Shikon Jewel fragments or maybe all of them I don't know the exact number."

"Why would Sesshomoru turn down an offer like that?" Sango questioned.

"I couldn't find out any more than that." She told them, "But she has agreed to come here and talk with you."

"When is she coming?" asked Mioku

"She should be here sometime tomorrow afternoon." Lady Kaede answered.

"How do we know that she really wants to kill Naraku and doesn't just want to kill us instead?" Kagome said, concerned.

"Well, Myoga was traveling and he came across Kagura straying from the castle, so he decided to follow her, for a good distance. He overheard Sesshomoru and her talking about what I have already told you. He came to me in hopes that I could do something. I was about to go to find you if ye had not come so soon."

"I see." Miroku responded.

"I still don't know if she'll want to help us. You know he much she hates me" Inuyasha said, unsure.

Kagome reassured him. "It'll be okay. We can at least listen to what she has to say. We need any help we can get. This still isn't going to be easy."

"Fine I'll listen to her. But don't think that means anything." Inuyasha said plainly, "I'm going to bed." Inuyasha huffed of to his room like a little boy sent to his room by his mother.

"I think we should all get some rest for tomorrow. I'm sure it will be a long day also." Sango told the others.

"You're right. I'm really tired." Kagome agreed.

"I could be of some help if you ladies need anyone to stand watch." Miroku said, adding a wink.

Sango slapped Miroku across the face, leaving a mark, "Ya right monk. Don't think we're gunna fall for that again."

See you in the morning Kaede." Kagome said as they went to their room.


	3. Nissel

_Hey! Sry I didn't update 4 a while, Im not gunna update as much now that im back in skool. =( _ _but ill still find the time 2 update 4 yall!_

_I don't own inuyasha_

Kagome and Sango woke earlier than the boys did so they decided to take a walk.

"How do you think Kagura is going to help us, Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she knows something secret about Naraku that could help us defeat him." She answered.

"That may be." Sango said.

"I hope so anyway." Kagome told her.

They walked and talked for some while. By the time the two of them ran out of things to talk they had reached back to the guest house they all slept in.

Inuyasha and Miroku were just waking up from their long rested sleep. "Hey guys! You're just now waking up?" Kagome blurted out.

"Ya. So, what about it? When did you guys get up anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was really early. We already took a walk..." Sango told them.

"I see. And did you ladies sleep well?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha sighed, "Do you always have to be like that?"

"We were quite all right, thank you." Sango answered, ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"Where's Kaede? Isn't she supposed to come and get us?" Kagome said.

"I'm not sure. She should've been here by now. Maybe we should go to her house and see if she's there." Sango told them.

"Okay. Let's go." Inuyasha agreed.

As they traveled to find the woman, they didn't talk. When they arrived they found everything torn apart. "What happened here!? Shouldn't you guys have seen it when you were taking your walk?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We didn't go through this part of the village. We went on the other side." Kagome said calmly.

"We should take a look around. Let's hope Kaede escaped before they got here." Inuyasha instructed.

They looked in all the rubble of where her house had been standing just the night before.

They looked under broken walls lying on the floor, they looked all around, and finally found Kaede under a heap of junk.

"I found her!" Sango yelled to the others.

They ran to where Sango was leaning over her.

"It looks like she's hurt." Kagome said.

"Unconscious too." Miroku added.

"Isn't there a nurse or healer somewhere in the village?" Sango asked.

"Ya. Her name is Nissel. She lives up the road." Inuyasha responded. "I'll carry her and you guys follow me."

He picked up the old and wounded woman lying on the floor and immediately headed toward the healer. Do you think she'll be okay?" Kagome questioned, clearly concerned for the poor lady.

"I hope so." Inuyasha answered quickly, "We're almost there, just around the corner."

As they turned at the corner they could see Nissel's house. It had a sign hanging out in the front above the door. There were vines twisting up toward the sky all around the house. It was just a plain white color on the outside.

When they entered they saw a desk with a bell on the end. There were many papers scattered on the desk, covering the whole top surface. The house, from what they saw, was very unorganized. The walls were a pale blue and the carpet was an old rusty brown. She probably never had the time to change it. The room was full of light coming from lamps all around the room. She had to have good light, of course, she was a nurse. They needed to be able to see the patients. There was another table with drawers under it. The table had tools laying over most of it. They guessed it was probably where she kept here tools at. Next to that there was a small bed, where the sick and wounded would lay. Kagome thought of how many people have probably laid on it. It was a scary thought.

Kagome went ahead of the others and rang the bell twice. After waiting for an answer that didn't come, she rang it a third time.

There was a muffled voice coming from down the hall, "... I'm coming! Hold on."

A few seconds later the nurse appeared at the end of the hall. "I'm quite sorry about that. I was working in the back and couldn't here the bell very well. I need to get a louder one. Oh, I just kept rambling on and on don't I? How may I be of service to you all?"

"Our friend's house was torn apart by someone and we found her among what was left of it. We think she may be hurt." Miroku spoke for them.

"Come here, dear. Lay her down on the bed." She told Inuyasha, by pointing to him.

He obeyed, laying her gently on the bed.

She hardly even looked at her before she said, "Indeed. You were right my lad. She is hurt. Whoever the attacker was, they meant to kill her."

"Kill her!? You can tell already?" Kagome asked in a worried tone, "Will she be all right?"

"Now, now child. She will be fine." There came a sigh of relief from Kagome, "I'm not going to say it will be easy, because it won't, but Nissel can fix anything. Trust me. I've seen much worse than this. Yes. She will be fine."

Sango said, "Good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"I will begin my work now, because it will take some time. She has a few broken bones, which I will be able to fix easily enough. But there are some things I need to cure from the inside, with my magic. It was my gift, magic was. I was born with it, so I decided to use it for the good of my people. Although I have not used it on many, I will be honored to be able to use it to heal one such as her. She and I were always good friends. And still are. Well, I've said enough. You may see her later when I'm finished. I'll come and get you.

"Thank you so much Nissel." Kagome told her.

"What should we do now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Well it's only 12:00 now, and Kagura isn't coming until later this afternoon, so we probably should go get some lunch. We haven't had breakfast yet either." Miroku answered.

"That sounds good. Let's get some food." Inuyasha said, "I'm starving."

Once they found some food they sat down and talked while they ate. "I wonder who could've done something like that. I wonder who would **want** to do something like that." Sango told the others, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Me either. That was just plain mean, to do that to and older lady who can't defend herself as well as we can." Kagome said, agreeing.

"Maybe they wanted something she had. Something important. Or maybe she knew something and they wanted to know or stop her from telling anyone." Miroku added.

"I not sure why they did it, but I think I have a pretty good idea of did do it." Inuyasha said, confidently.

"Who is that? Kagome and Sango asked in unison.

"Naraku." He hissed.


	4. The Agreement

_Hey! Sry I didn't update 4 a while_

_Ive been busy with homework and stuff,_

_So, here ya go!!_

_I don't own inuyasha_

"Naraku" Kagome repeated.

"Ya. I bet he's the one behind this." Inuyasha said.

"I think that he didn't want Kaede to tell us about how to return Inuyasha to his original state." Sango told them.

"Do we know that he knows about Inuyasha?" Miroku added.

"I don't know, but if it was him, he knows something." Inuyasha said.

"You're probably right" Kagome nodded.

"Maybe Naraku did this to Inuyasha. He might have thought that we couldn't defeat him and so he turned Inuyasha into a human so he could beat us easily." Sango said.

"But he doesn't know that we know he's a half-demon and that Kagura is going to help us. We have the advantage so far." Miroku informed them.

"Isn't she supposed to be here pretty soon?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, we'll see her later. Anyways, how would Naraku be able to turn me into a human?" Inuyasha answered, getting back to the point.

"I'm not sure. He's only a half-demon like you." Sango responded.

"Well, all that matters is he did it and he's not gunna get away with it." Inuyasha firmly stated.

"We don't know that he did it though, at least not yet." Kagome reminded him.

"Maybe Lady Kaede saw what the attacker looked like. We could ask her." Miroku suggested.

"That sounds good, but we have to wait until Nissel comes to us, remember?" Kagome told him.

"That's what I meant, after she is well again." Miroku corrected.

"Well, how am we supposed to kill Narku if I don't have my demon powers?" Inuyasha said, bringing the attention to himself once again.

"Uh, that could be a problem. We'll have to figure something out." Kagome reassured him as best she could.

"I sure hope so." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Just then Nissel came in and told them that they could she her now. "She's just fine now. Good as new. She's a little tired though, but she told me she wanted to see you."

"Thanks a lot, Nissel. You are really a great healer." Kagome complimented her.

Nissel gave a slight bow of the head. "Follow me."

They all got up and fell in line behind her as she led them toward her house.

As they entered they found her lying on the bed in the corner of the room. Kaede heard the front door open and lifted her head a few inches off the pillow. "Hello Inuyasha."

"Hey" he replied simply.

Kagome hit his side with her elbow, and gave him a dirty look. Inuyasha sighed, "How are you"

"I'm just fine. Thank you." She whispered hoarsely.

Miroku asked, "I'm sorry I have to ask you this but it's important." She nodded in approval. "Do you know who did this or what he looked like?"

"It was... Naraku." She said with an effort.

"I knew it!" Inuyasha yelled, "He turned me into a human!"

"Yes. He spoke to me." Kaede told him.

"What did he tell you!?" he demanded.

"He told me that he turned you into a demon. And that he knew I knew how fix it. He asked me if I told you already. I wouldn't answer, so he did this to me."

"I see." Miroku said.

"So now what do we do?" Sango asked.

"You need to wait for Kagura to get here, and talk to her. Tell her about what Naraku did." Lady Kaede answered.

"Ok. We'll go, and let you rest for a while." Kagome told her.

"Go if you must." She said.

"We will come back later. Nissel" Kagome whispered to her.

After they had left the healing house they went to where they were supposed to meet Kagura anytime now. The gang found her waiting for them. "Well, well, well. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." Kagura said in an even tone.

"Us? We thought YOU weren't going to show." Inuyasha answered.

"Where were you guys anyways?" Kagura asked, ignoring Inuyasha's remark.

"Oh, we were just going to see how Kaede was doing." Kagome told her.

"Did something happen?" Kagura questioned.

"Ya, Naraku came here yesterday and destroyed her house and Lady Kaede got hurt." Kagome responded. "Kaede told us that he said he did do this to Inuyasha and he knew that she knew what we had to do to fix it."

"I see." Kagura said slyly.

"Ya, and she told us about your little deal you tried t o make with my brother." Inuyasha added.

"Did she? Well, that doesn't matter anymore. So, do you want my help or not?" Kagura asked impatiently.

"You can't do it by yourself? Is that it?" Inuyashas mocked.

"Don't push it. Or I won't help." She threatened, "I'm linked to Naraku and he's the only one that can remove it, so I can't try to do anything."

"Whatever. How do we know we can trust you, and that you really want to help us?" Inuyaha asked.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself. Either you do or you don't."

"And you want us to work together so we can kill him since you can't? So we can do YOUR dirty work?" Inuyasha said, raising his voice, "How do you think we're gunna kill him?! That's what we've been trying to do all along and we haven't done it yet."

"I know Naraku's weakness. Without it you won't be any farther than you've been. If I help then you will know his weakness and be able to defeat him."

"Ok, so if we let you help you'll tell us how to kill him?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. You get what you want and I get what I want. It's as simple as that." Kagura explained.

"We may know his weakness but it still won't be that easy." Sango told them.

"That is true. But if we work together we can accomplish it." Kagura reminded them.

"I don't know yet." Inuyasha said, still unsure.

"Come on Inuyasha. It's not a bad idea. We do need some help. It's been hard enough by ourselves already."

"Ya, I guess you're right. We could give it a try" Inuyasha told them, giving in to the rest of the group, "But you better not get us into any trouble, or else you'll be the one in trouble."

"A deal then." Kagura said. "Great. I'll see you again tomorrow to plan this out."

Before any could say anything else she whipped out her "leaf" and was off.

"Well I guess that solves it." Sango told them.

"For now anyway." Answered Miroku.

"Anyone hungry? I'm ready for some dinner." Inuyasha insisted.

"Now that you think about it, I am kinda hungry." Kagome agreed.

"Ok. Let's go then." Inuyasha said hastily.


End file.
